


Fidelity

by itsukoii, mittilla



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Royalty AU, Smut, king Uruha, prince Aoi, prince Ruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittilla/pseuds/mittilla
Summary: “We don’t have to protect him forever, he is ours to deflower.”“We should show him what he means to us.” Takanori smirked on his own, his eyes turning into slits, the emotion in his gaze changing to something Yuu had never seen before, sending chills down his spine.





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> we wrote this during the summer and finally managed to edit and post it,  
> it's getting cold outside, but we hope this little thingy will warm you up :D

Yuu’s insides stirred as he watched the two men infront of him, cuddling on the large soft couch opposite of his seat. The sight was particularly unbelievable this time as jealousy and anger rushed through Yuu’s veins, his eyes turning darker by the second.

Their king had returned from his daily duties roughly an hour ago, and the petite, blond companion sitting in his lap didn’t miss the chance to embarrass their new toy with his biggest weapon. Which was… Yuu’s inability to remember the short list of foods the king despised, therefore the raven prince forgot about the king’s hatred towards mushrooms and ordered exactly that for their supposedly romantic dinner.

Thankfully, the short blond had taken the task upon himself in forseeing the younger’s mistake, ordering their king’s favorite dish to be prepared just in case—and Yuu almost screamed internally watching that same malicious blond picking up the food with his chopsticks, carefully presenting it to the delicate plush lips of their ruler.

That little blond’s name was Takanori, his smile small but taunting, his eyes unreadable yet filled with many sparks of different emotions, powerful and overwhelming for the raven-haired who felt his insides burning every time he met those enigmatic eyes. Takanori was the favorite wife of the king; the best in everything, gorgeous, and gentle in everything he was ambitious to explore. He knew everything about the king; his favorite color, his favorite conversation topics, his favorite places in the castle. Takanori knew exactly how to caress the ruler’s shoulders and coax him into a deep sleep after a torturous day of politics; he knew exactly how to bat his eyelashes and ease their king’s distress; get on his good side in everything and with time to spare.

Yuu, on the other hand, was young and uneducated in the secrets of intimacy that the blond and the king possessed. They were so gentle with their touches, but their eyes were so stern, turning his insides upside down every time the raven failed to learn a lesson, making mistakes which only resulted in their king scrunching up his nose in disappointment. He never abused Yuu verbally, but those faces of dissatisfaction were enough to crush the raven’s heart.

To top it all off, Yuu was still new to these royal surroundings. He came from a far away land, his hand promised to the king since birth. He had only known the ruler’s name as he grew up, preparing for the day he would be claimed forever. Takashima Kouyou, the White King of the Mountains Over the Sea were his name and title, and Yuu was taught that pleasing this one man was his only purpose of existence. Therefore, the prince’s appearance was something his family couldn’t help but obsess over. Yuu’s skin was silky smooth, his hair in perfect condition at all times, his figure slim and delicate under the layers of his white royal uniform. He was never one to think much of his appearance, much less be vain, despite the many compliments he used to receive from the people lucky enough to lay eyes upon him. Yuu was kept from most of the possible human interactions throughout his life, his family preserving his innocence for the king who now, after so many years, finally owned him.

But the royal life had turned out to be quite different for the young prince. It managed to prove its futile nature of glam as soon as the raven stepped into this castle—Yuu had never expected that Takashima would have a lover already. Despite it, Yuu actually took a liking to Takanori at first, knowing that he and the blond weren’t that much different from one another, serving the one purpose to take care of their king, but as days… weeks, passed, Yuu found himself feeling inferior, his heart filling with insecurities that kept surfacing over and over until all of his cheerful masks melted and he couldn’t hide his true feelings anymore.

Therefore, his eyes remained cold as he watched Takanori present another piece of food to Takashima’s deliciously parted lips.

The king was a gorgeous human being himself, and Yuu watched, mesmerized, at the way his strong jaw tensed, the muscles moving as the king chewed his meal with sensuality. Oh, how Yuu wished to be the one sitting in his lap and feeding off of his warmth, feeling the curves of the toned body underneath the layers of the royal clothing the king wore at all times. Yuu’s cheeks quickly heated up, but he didn’t avert his gaze. Despite how much he tried to look beautiful for their king, he was never granted a touch nor a kiss, unlike Takanori who even shared the king’s bedroom occasionally. Yuu had never been allowed in the king’s bedchambers and it only made the raven prince feel even worse, the hurt in his chest becoming almost unbearable.

“Yuu, darling.” Takashima’s soft voice reached the raven’s ears, starting him, his eyes moving from the king’s beautiful lips to his dark eyes instead. Despite his intimidating gaze and low voice, the man smiled gently at the prince sitting opposite of him.

Yuu almost lost his breath as their gazes locked with one another. ”You are sad.”

Takashima’s remark almost crushed the raven’s heart, but seeing Takanori merely chuckle at it was the last straw for the young prince.

“I am,” he spat in response, his eyes stern and locked on the petite blond this time. Takanori’s face froze in astonishment; he didn’t glare back at Yuu, and instead threw a worried glance at Takashima who looked… crestfallen, and oddly injured by Yuu’s response.

It made Yuu’s heart halt in its beating as the prince realized his words had affected both of his superiors and in a way he had least expected.

“It’s my fault,” Takanori murmured, staring straight into Kouyou’s eyes. The king bit his lower lip then, his face frowned in a thoughtful expression as if several ideas came and passed through his mind until he settled onto one.

“We protect him too much.”

Takanori nodded at that, confusing the raven even further. He couldn’t understand anything right now; he expected to be scolded or punished for his boldness, but it frightened him even more to see them both so… sad.

Was he the cause of this?

“What are you protecting me from?”

“I’m too harsh with you, I admit. But I’m only doing it because I care about you, Yuu.” Takanori spoke with the same soft voice that he used to soothe the raven, make him submit… sympathise with the blond, even. It didn’t help that Takanori’s stern eyes were working their wonders on him once again, too. Yuu couldn’t help but avert his gaze, face pained with guilt.

“I know I’m not enough, but you two are so close, and I wish I were worthy of that intimacy as well. I’m angry at myself because I don’t seem to be doing anything right. It hurts. I’m so sorry.”

And then, after spilling his fears and voicing them out loud, Yuu finally let his eyes swell with the tears he suppressed since the day he stepped into the castle, the sadness and pain he desperately hid every time he disappointed his superiors.

Yet, as he looked at them once again, they weren’t angry, nor sad… Takanori and their king were gently smiling at him.

“You are more than enough, Yuu.” Takanori spoke first, then threw a glance at Takashima whose lips slowly upturned into a smirk.

“We don’t have to protect him forever, he is ours to deflower.”

Yuu’s breath quickened at those words and he froze in his spot.

“We should show him what he means to us.” Takanori smirked on his own, his eyes turning into slits, the emotion in his gaze changing to something Yuu had never seen before, sending chills down his spine.

Takashima delivered a quick peck to the small, yet so full and moist lips of the blond in his lap, and spoke gently into his ear next. “Please prepare him for me, darling.”

The shine of what could only be described as immediate fear illuminating his raven wife's glistening eyes was enough to lift Takashima's softened lips into a smirk, although it was one of loving and teasing, and not of malice. Yuu was afraid, and understandably so—the role of the king's wife was not one just any peasant could do, for both Yuu and Takanori had spent their entire youths preparing to heed to Takashima's every whim to the exact. The king could not help but feel slight disappointment every time Yuu made a careless mistake, as he was the fine wife originally promised; but being a man of power and greed, Takashima could not have resisted adding a first lady, Takanori, to his collection. The decision proved to be in his favour, as the little blonde was eager and always willing, so lovely and earnest to please his king—but that was not to say Yuu was not the fine wife he had been promised. The raven was gorgeous, his long, dark hair that of the softest silk, and his skin the smoothest porcelain. His beauty was striking, and was well outweighing the few mistakes and overall nervous demeanor of the man. Takashima could clearly see Yuu felt inferior, but could not help but hold a small bit of pity for his wife.

If he needed that extra push, Takashima knew that Takanori would be more than happy to oblige.

"Absolutely, sir," Takanori murmured, releasing the king from his hold as he had already began to amalgamate a plan in his mind, for he knew Yuu was nervous and afraid; he would help change that at the smallest of commands, because in truth, he did care for Yuu as he did his king—how could he not, when they were both so similar?

The little blond had a sway in his hip as he made his way to where Yuu was seated, the raven struck with nerves and unable to move as Takanori graced his jaw with a delicate, manicured finger, tracing the elongated curves with a side glance at the king. The man in power was expressionless, his half-lidded eyes those of a predator as he watched his prey. The sight sent a chill down Takanori's spine, the wife already experiencing an intoxicating amount of excitement for what was to come.

"Takashima? Taka... nori," Yuu gasped at the fellow wife's touch to his jaw, earning a pleased smile from the blond lady in question. He didn't stop, for he had a job to do, his hands gently caressing Yuu's shoulders as he began to familiarize himself with the territory he would be claiming, aside his king, before long.

"Hush, our lovely," the little blond soothed in a whisper, already feeling Yuu relax underneath his feathery touch; excellent. "Let go of your insecurities, for you are his, the king's. Oh, how lucky you are to have found yourself under the ruling of such a handsome, generous man of such infinite power..." Takashima smirked approvingly at that. Takanori had an impeccable way with words.

From the couch, the king's eyes were pinned to the already-erotic display in front of him, eager to see it progress—although he knew Yuu would need to be eased into it, and despite Takashima's impatience, he was certain the wait would be worth it. Takanori knew how to please, and he entrusted him to the task with confidence.

When the little blond had began roaming his pretty hands over Yuu's chest, down his waist, over his stomach and his thighs, Takashima shifted as his outfit had already become a few degrees too hot. Yuu's doe-like expression was a feast for his eyes, the king licking his lips at the sight; for dessert, Takanori was climbing slowly onto Yuu's lap, straddling him and keeping him effectively pinned and in place for the little blond to have his way with him. The raven did not yet budge, still in a paralyzing state of shock, but Takanori gracefully lifted Yuu's chin with his finger, lifting his face so their eyes met. It was then another shiver ran through Takanori's body, and the first one through Yuu's as the unsteady wife finally began to let himself go, connecting with the other one in a way that let him know that _it's okay._

Their seat was at an angle so convenient, Takanori could easily see their king from the corner of his eye, checking in on his every move, every reaction towards what his wives were doing. Takashima looked pleased thus far, and so the little blonde parted his lips as a breath of anticipation escaped him—before Takanori was leaning his head down to press his full lips against the raven's own.

Yuu flinched at the initial contact, but the blond initiating it merely smirked against the other's lips as his hands cradled the curve of the nervous one's jaw, effectively holding him in place as Takanori eased him into the kiss. When he was able to pry Yuu's lips apart merely millimeters in order to give him the smallest taste of tongue, the little blond could hear a groan escape Takashima from the couch, causing Takanori to smirk wider against Yuu's timid mouth.

"So erotic, my darlings. Do not stop," the king instructed in a breathy, desperate voice, his tone low and impatient as he was fixated on the display of his wives. Takanori would roll his hips ever so slightly against Yuu's, his back arched as he kissed the raven with a heated passion that excited the king with ease. To see Yuu slowly giving in to Takanori's advances was quite a sight, Takashima's anticipation for what was to come building even quicker, hotter, as seconds passed. He could see his blond wife's smirk against the raven's lips, clearly without the intent of stopping, while the enjoyment on his features excited the king further, because this wasn't just for him; he wanted his wives to get along, especially after Yuu's confession. The raven deserved to feel cared for, not inferior to Takanori. It broke the king to see his lovely wives fight over which one would do what for him; they were equals.

A moan slipped out of Yuu's lips as the blond had began to move their lips in sync, Takanori feeling up the various planes of the raven's beautiful body as Yuu finally began to give in and open himself up to the other's advances. Despite the inexperience and nerves, he was quick to pick up on and follow the little blond's lead as their tongues finally made contact, the hot, wet sounds of such intimacy accompanied by both of their moans filling the space of the room. It caused Takashima to shift his body and spread his legs on the couch, giving himself a fair bit more "breathing room" down south—even so soon, he could feel himself growing aroused at the display.

"Touch me," Takanori whispered after pulling away from the heated exchange, their eyes locked and breaths intermingled. Yuu's eyes widened at the sudden command before averting them, quickly glancing at the king who he'd only felt the burning gaze of thus far, but had not yet seen. Upon looking at Takashima, the man's powerful, intimidating stare sent shivers down the raven's spine, and when he did not interfere with Takanori's command, Yuu's frightened gaze locked back on the little blond's own sultry one. "Let us take care of each other. For him."

A moan left Yuu's parted lips when Takanori's hips began to grind on his lap, the arousal in the other wife's pants as obvious as could be. The raven merely stared at it for a moment, feeling his blond companion stroke the curve of his jaw once more, before the pad of his thumb graced Yuu's full lips.

"Pleasure me before him. You're inexperienced," Takanori pointed out obviously, continuing to grind his hips into Yuu's. "He'd love for his fine wives to put on a private show that he will finish. Isn't that right, sir?"

"Correct, m'lady," Takashima growled, his gaze burning into both Yuu's and Takanori's bodies. "Takanori, stand up. Yuu, kneel before Takanori."

Licking his lips, Takanori obliged. "Yes, Takashima," the blond murmured before standing up off of Yuu's lap, pulling the raven away from the chair in order to take a seat. He patted his lap as Yuu kneeled before him, his eyes wide and unsure, but the blond was quick to pet the other's head and play with his hair in a soothing manner.

"Suck him, Yuu. Put that pretty little mouth of yours to use.”

Yuu was trembling this time as he took another glance at Takashima who looked just as calm as moments before, his gaze and smile gentle and sending warmth towards the raven prince, a heat which quickly spread to his whole body.

Yuu wasn’t new to the concept that Kouyou was asking of him to act upon, but the younger had no experience whatsoever, his light knowledge coming from the brief skimming through erotic books he had found not too long ago. The library in this palace was one of the raven’s favorite places and he had pretty much explored the majority of it by now.

He knew what he had to do and, despite the gentle, encouraging voice of Takashima’s, Yuu felt panic surge through him, making him freeze on the spot, not daring to touch the body of the impatient blond wife in front of him. He flinched as soon as another caress was delivered to his soft locks of hair, Takanori’s fingers tangling in them gently and in a soothing manner, which made Yuu’s heart skip a few beats.

The raven was afraid, now, the panic rising higher inside of him, almost suffocating him as it formed a lump in his throat.

“Come on, darling.” Takashima’s gentle voice reached Yuu’s ears yet again and the younger felt the soothing power of Takanori’s fingers finally sweeping deep inside of him. The ministrations of the wife’s hands were doing their magic already, and the raven one almost melted under the touch.

Yuu was trembling just lightly when his hands rested on Takanori’s thighs and slowly made their way up, reaching the belt of his pants. The blond gasped then, with a low chuckle before releasing Yuu’s locks from his gentle grip.

It sent Yuu’s skin ablaze immediately and his fingers were the next to shake as he finally unbuckled the belt with a few intrusive tugs. It snapped open easily, and the next move of the raven was to unzip the pants and slowly push the blond’s shirt up along with the vest covering it.

The skin underneath was soft and supple to the touch as Yuu felt confident enough to run his fingers over it, and it didn’t take more than a couple of seconds for him to feel oddly impatient before his hands traveled south to the bulge of Takanori’s crotch, which was now waiting to be attended to.

Yuu could feel how warm it was through the fabric of the underwear and he slowly removed it, revealing the pulsating flesh of Takanori’s arousal.

He was beginning to sweat, realizing what he was about to do, and he threw one last glance at Takashima who hadn’t moved from his position on the couch. Seeing the hesitation of his raven wife, the king quickly nodded with the same soft smile from before, his stern gaze assuring Yuu that everything would be fine—that he wanted this, and was waiting for Yuu’s next move.

That gesture was enough for Yuu to slowly feel his nerves easing up and he returned his attention back to the blond’s length, taking it gently into his hand and bending his body lightly—just enough for his lips to brush at the surface of the tip. The skin was smooth and oddly cushiony against his lips and Yuu exhaled, the warm air leaving his lungs, teasing Takanori’s heated flesh with its contrasting touch, eliciting a small whimper from the wife’s lips above him.

The embarrassment which washed through his entire being made Yuu shut his eyes as he parted his lips and moved, the head submerging in the heat of his mouth. He almost felt the sweat appearing on his temples drip down the sides of his face as soon as he felt the blush peeping through his skin.

Yuu’s tongue was careful as it licked and shamelessly lapped at the head in his mouth. His mind was getting dizzy, but he managed to recall a few pages of a particularly suggestive book he had once explored at the library as his hand moved up and down the shaft, which prompted Takanori’s sinful whimpers to rise.

His voice sounded so desperate and broken with emotion that Yuu couldn’t help but feel proud of himself already. He started bobbing his head, taking more of Takanori’s length into his mouth, while his hands kept teasing the skin at the base. All of his ministrations seemed to serve more of that same pleasure to his superior, and it didn’t take long before Yuu felt those hips bucking slightly. The tip of the member buried in his mouth hit the back of his throat, drawing out a whimper from Yuu, his eyes watering as his gag reflex reacted to the almost-choking intrusion. His jaw hurt as he desperately tried to keep his mouth open at its maximum before pulling away. Once his mouth was freed, Yuu gasped for air, his throat in pain, feeling sore and obscured. He felt another caress on his head, fingers running through his dark locks of hair as his erratic breathing instantly slowed down.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Takanori’s voice was soft and full with care, causing Yuu to glance up, locking their gazes in a warm stare, although it didn’t last long this time. Takanori’s eyes were filled with lust, which made Yuu’s fingers tremble with newfound anticipation. And Yuu wasn’t thinking when his hand started moving up and down the shaft again, not breaking their eye contact even for a second. Takanori’s breaths quickened, his fingers tightening in the raven’s hair, who couldn’t help but frown a little at the pain in its roots.

Despite the burning heat in his cheeks, Yuu didn’t dare to avert his gaze, even after he lowered his head again to lick at the tip, moaning softly as he did so. The blond’s eyes darkened instantly, and it all felt so erotic to the raven wife as he felt daring enough to deliver a long, slow lick to the side of Takanori’s member. Their stare became even more intense when Yuu took the member into his mouth again and started moving his head up and down the shaft in a teasingly slow pace.

Takanori’s lips parted wider as even louder moans escaped his lips and Yuu sensed movement coming from where their king was seated, a certain low and husky voice reaching his ears a second later.

“Suck it harder baby, I want to see what you’re capable of.”

Takashima’s voice was the last push Yuu needed before letting go of his embarrassment and scruples completely. The raven didn’t think twice as he hollowed his cheeks, his tongue pushing and caressing at the soft skin of Takanori’s member in his mouth. His eyes almost closed shut from the arousal he was experiencing himself, but didn’t dare to look away either, Takanori’s face looking so blissful and ecstatic staring back above him.

It took only a couple more thrusts of the raven’s mouth before Takanori was throwing his head backwards with a particularly loud moan—and that’s when the prince knew they were almost at the end of their play, the member in his mouth growing bigger as it throbbed violently against his tongue.

Waves of desire and lust clashed at Yuu’s entire body, drowning him in their intensity as he felt the need to completely submit to their force and the way they rocked his feelings inside his chest. He was desperate to please and be loved for it, therefore Yuu didn’t move away this time when Takanori’s hips bucked again, obscuring his throat, Yuu’s eyes watering from the tension in his jaw again.

Unable to keep his hips still, Takanori released a string of breathy moans past his full lips as his hand clenched Yuu's shoulder for support, the raven surprisingly skilled at an activity so new to him; the waves of pleasure he was sending through the blond were unlike any other, while Takashima's intense gaze on the scene merely made the sensations all that more profound, paired with the lewd sounds of Yuu's wet mouth doing all that it was capable of and _more._ The way he used his tongue with such expertise, his lips and his throat...

Takanori wasn't very big, but at the rate things were going, Yuu would be able to take Takashima's cock with ease.

Which reminded the blond wife of their next endeavour in line, sending a jolt through his body down to his cock, the appendage throbbing inside Yuu's mouth as the raven brought Takanori to the brink of his high; with a teasing lick and a hard suck, Takanori groaned as his hips spasmed and his torso bent, his nose just above Yuu's delightfully floral-scented head of hair. The familiar tightness of a well-earned orgasm crept up and took hold of his entire body, sending the blond moaning and convulsing as he released his semen into Yuu's awaiting mouth, still attached to Takanori's cock even as he came and coated the raven's mouth with the hot, white substance, a few droplets spilling out the side of his plush lips in the most lewd way—while the rest was swallowed.

"Yuu," Takanori gasped, one of his hands playing with a long strand of raven hair, petting his fellow wife as Yuu peered up at him with half-lidded eyes and a deliciously debauched, blushing face. "Oh, god, Yuu..."

The raven lapped at his lips, making sure to collect every stray drop and put it where it belonged. He watched with doe-like eyes as Takanori slumped in his seat, body in a state of overwhelming intoxication and bliss, his chest heaving as he tried to regain a steady rhythm of breaths.

The blond couldn't recall a time he'd ever gotten head that good.

Meanwhile, Takashima licked his lips in anticipation for the pleasure that awaited him as he was finally exposed to just the beginning of what his new wife was capable of. He had brought Takanori to orgasm so expertly and in such little time, the king was clearing his throat to catch his wives' attention as he wanted to keep the show on track and progressing.

"I'm impressed, Yuu. But," the man said, shifting his body and spreading his legs a bit wider to allow himself more breathing room, "we're not done. Are we, Taka?"

Breaths finally steady, although mind still slightly foggy, Takanori shook his head. "No, sir."

"Then please, fetch the lubricant. Yuu, lay on your back, on the sofa."

Takanori didn't hesitate to stand up from his spot, albeit a little wobbly, to go get the lube from one of the drawers. Yuu, however, was slower in his movements, well aware of the king's eyes on him as he took up residence in the spot where Takanori had just been, laying on his back and lengthwise of the sofa.

"Get comfortable, my darling, Takashima smirked. "Takanori will prepare you momentarily."

"Prepare m—?" The raven was interrupted by the blond wife who had returned with a small bottle in hand, sitting on the sofa in front of Yuu's closed legs.

"Don't be shy, lovely. Undress your lower half and spread your legs for him," the king encouraged, palming his aching erection through his pants. He was beyond aroused at his erotic wives before him, he was amazed he had lasted so long.

With that small amount of encouragement, Yuu was doing as he was told, undoing his pants and lifting his hips so he could get them down to his thighs. Takanori aided him by pulling the fabric from his thighs to off his legs, but was disappointed to see that Yuu had forgotten to discard the most important thing: his underwear.

"Undergarments too, Yuu."

At Takashima's low voice, the raven was quickly removing his underwear, too, leaving his bottom half completely exposed to Takanori who sat between his now-spread legs, and to the king, who continued to watch with burning anticipation.

"Good. Now prepare him, Taka."

With a soft smirk creeping into the blond's lips, Takanori nodded obediently at the king's command before he placed a soft hand upon Yuu's knee. The raven's body shuddered at the sudden contact, the wife's hand slightly chillier than the thick, warm thigh—but eased into the touch when Takanori began to rub circles with his thumb, silently telling the raven to relax.

"I won't hurt you," Takanori whispered, his previous smirk faltering after catching sight of Yuu's still-nervous demeanor. "I know what I'm doing. Takashima would never allow me to do this if he didn't think you were in good hands."

A sharp intake of breath made its way past Yuu's lips when the blond wife began to cover more surface with his curious hand, beginning to knead the soft flesh of the raven's inner and under thigh whilst still remaining close to the joint, not daring to go any closer to Yuu's most private area until he was granted access.

When Yuu's breathing became even and was no longer startled by the foreign touch, his body relaxed as he laid his head back against the armrest. The sight earned a pleasant smile from Takanori, who creeped closer in order to get into a better position for what was to come. Yuu didn't object, merely letting out a breath as he felt Takanori shift between his legs.

"Can I touch you more, Yuu?" Takanori murmured, his hand now dangerously close to the other wife's groin. Between his legs, there was an erection, but it wasn't the blond's goal to tend to as of yet; he had to focus on preparing the raven's hole.

Lube bottle in hand, Takanori popped the cap once Yuu nodded, albeit timidly as he accepted the blond's request. With a final glance at Takashima for approval and was granted it with a nod, the little blond poured a generous amount of lube onto his right middle finger before making the first move to press it against the surface of Yuu's hole.

"Cold," the raven gasped, his body tense once more at the foreign touch and intense change of temperature—but when Takanori began to swirl his finger in circles over the sensitive area, in turn warming up the lubrication, Yuu's breaths became deep as he relaxed into the sensations. This earned another smirk from the blond wife, pleased to see Yuu unwinding so soon and allowing Takanori control.

With his other hand, Takanori groped Yuu's thigh and asscheek as a means of distraction in case the raven were to need such a thing, but a grunt from the other sofa was making both wives turn their heads.

"We don't have all day, darlings." Cock now in hand, Takashima eyed the display with a gaze full of heat and scorch as his legs were spread and he lazily began to pleasure himself. Takanori couldn't help but lick his lip and then give it a cheeky bite as he smirked, staring at the king's jewels unabashedly; that thing inside of him always felt like the touch of the gods' themselves, and was eager to see how Yuu would react to it. "Hurry along, now."

"Absolutely, sir," Takanori bowed, turning his head back to Yuu whose face was lit up in red, relaxed and ready for what was inevitably to come. With one final circle around the small hole, Takanori finally pushed his finger into the seal, the sphincter tight yet taking him well as he was taken up to the first, and then second, knuckle, when Yuu had fully relaxed and was allowing the blond wife full access into his body.

"You're already a natural," Takanori complimented when soft moans had already began to spill from Yuu's lips at every thrust and teasing touch to that special spot inside of him. Although Takanori knew he couldn't bring the raven to orgasm yet, he figured he had to make the preparation process as pleasurable as possible in companion with the uncomfortable stretching sensation, although Yuu was taking it well. By then, Takanori had added a second finger, and soon after a third as Yuu closed his eyes and opened his mouth in the orgasmic 'O' shape, body twitching and jerking to every brush at his prostate while the stretching sensation was no longer present in his mind.

"He's ready," growled the king, his hand now moving at a slightly faster pace and his low breaths became rapid. The man couldn't wait.

Retracting his fingers, Takanori nodded and wiped them off on Yuu's thigh. He took hold of the raven's knees then, each hand grasping tightly and holding him in place as his own cock has stirred back to life in the event of preparation, even after his first orgasm—but was quickly interrupted by the loud bark of Takashima.

"Takanori! Your time is done. Yuu is mine to deflower."

Takanori’s fingers dug deeper into the raven’s knees, but quickly retracted them after Takashima’s voice had startled him with its dissatisfaction. The blond’s eyes narrowed and Yuu was able to take a glance at his face and pick up on his disappointment, but didn’t have the chance to dwell on it for too long. Their king had finally moved from his spot and, as he  stood up, the man unbuttoned the vest of his own uniform, discarding it to the side and picking up on the shirt’s buttons next. He took a few steps further, nearing the spot where Yuu was laying still on the couch and he swiftly removed the shirt revealing his shaped torso letting his wife to gape and trace every curve with hungry and shameless eyes. It was obvious his little raven was still in the midst of his bliss of arousal and Takashima couldn’t help the smirk that curved his lips with satisfaction little before he bent over, planting his knees on the carpet and grasping his wife’s still trembling thighs. Takashima could tell that his beautiful wife was intrigued by every new touch of his superior, but the king was also able to see the fear still lingering in Yuu’s beautiful half lidded eyes.

But a royalty like him took pride in taking care of what was most precious to him—therefore, the king bent further, his hands pushing Yuu’s shirt up to reveal more of the naked torso underneath, caressing the sides gently, his lips making contact with the supple tummy. His tongue lapped at the smooth surface, his teeth digging into it a second later, harshly and yet  so full of care, making Yuu gasp as let out a soft moan.

The raven arched his body when the licks and bites turned passionate, Takashima’s hands squeezing his small waist with a force so soft Yuu couldn’t help but moan again. His thighs trembled with anticipation yet again as the dark hair of the king tickled the wet traces on his skin. His eyes were almost closed, his vision blurred, his hands absentmindedly tracing Takashima’s shoulders with a soft touch when Yuu felt an odd sensation of his shirt moving and being tugged at, still gathered high up his chest.

He managed to open his eyes, only to be met with the kind smile of Takanori hovering over Yuu’s head as he unbuttoned the raven’s shirt. Yuu gasped, unable to move nor produce a noise, still caught deep into his bliss and the blond only nodded in response to the confusion in Yuu’s eyes. His shirt was soon finally unbuttoned and pushed aside, Takanori’s hands tracing the curve of his chest gently with both palms as Takashima dug his teeth even deeper into the already-bruised skin of the raven’s flat tummy.

It caused for Yuu to shut his eyes and hiss, feeling new burning jolts of heat spread to his entire body. And then the raven felt those same, soft lips kissing him again with care, delivering small pecks of affection to the corners of his mouth.

Yuu parted his lips and took Takanori’s tongue into his mouth with confidence this time. Despite the odd angle, the kiss turned passionate in a matter of seconds and the young wife moaned softly when the blond bit his full bottom lip with force, nearly threatening to tear the skin.

Takanori pulled away soon after, and Yuu almost pouted at the loss of those lips against his, but then Takashima was rising up and drawing the raven’s attention back on him. Their eyes met and Yuu felt odd chills run down his entire body when his superior finally spoke with a husky voice.

“Turn around, darling.”

Yuu blinked in confusion several times, but quickly obliged after that, his mind still dizzy from the pleasure that had just been delivered to him. The raven shuddered lightly as he finally turned around, positioning himself on all fours, his knees planted on the corner of the couch’s seat as his hands grasped the soft material of the armrest. He wasn’t scared, despite the way his heart was drumming in his chest; the way his body trembled with anticipation, and as soon as he felt the firm yet gentle grip of the king’s hands on his waist, Yuu’s breathing became erratic. Takashima’s fingers dug into the flesh then, pulling down along the surface, tracing the curve of the raven’s crack with eager fingers. Once those hands groped the soft, sensitive mounds of Yuu’s ass, Takashima didn’t hesitate before pulling them apart, revealing the most sacred parts of the young wife.

The king didn’t even realize when his self control began to slip away. The pink, pulsating hole of the raven looked so delicious from this angle, Takashima gasped and stared, admiring the way those sphincters moved invitingly, still shiny with all of the lubrication slathered on them.

When the king finally positioned his cock at the raven’s hole, Yuu’s breathing halted as he felt the odd sensation at his entrance. Panic surged through him immediately as he felt the pressure inflicted on the ring of muscles. Yuu realized what was yet to come and, despite his love and dedication towards the brunette ready to penetrate him, the raven quickly moved, trying to pull away. The firm grip of Takashima’s quickly pacified him, though, and Yuu remained still, his grip on the armrest painfully tightening.

There was fear lingering in the raven’s thoughts, despite how calm he was seconds before. Yuu wasn’t stupid; he knew his body wasn’t fully prepared and there was pain he was yet to feel and deal with.

And then, despite Takanori’s preparation and all of the sweet touches he was delivered to soothe and relax his body, Yuu’s whole being shuddered violently when Takashima finally pushed the head of his cock inside of him.

The sensation was even weirder for the raven and he tensed, the pain that followed sending him into a whimpering mess as he arched his back but stayed still, not daring to move from his spot. The king’s hands on his waist squeezed it gently and began moving and massaging it, relaxing his nerves and muscles with its care. Yuu tried to concentrate on them, allowing his entrance to stretch further and take Takashima’s length into his warmth next. His mind was in chaos as it failed to ignore the pain in his backside, and as soon as the king was fully sheathed inside of him, Yuu released a breath of relief.

He felt fingers in his hair, caressing it gently and brushing a few strands away from his shoulder. Those fingers traced the curve of his spine then and Yuu’s body relaxed further, the tension in his muscles dissipating, making the pain less known.

“Are you alright, darling?” Takashima asked, his fingers still exploring the curve of Yuu’s spine, and it took a moment for the raven to come to his senses and be able to mutter any words in response.

“I am.”

And then the king moved behind him, pulling his hips away before thrusting inside of him again. Yuu let small breaths escape him as he tried to keep his posture despite the pain; it occupied his mind at first, not letting him focus on anything else but the way his insides burned with every thrust of Takashima.

Then the man behind him moaned for the first time.

And it was the most beautiful sound the raven’s ears had ever picked up on. It made Yuu feel content and secure, appreciated, even, in new ways he couldn’t decipher yet. It made his body move on its own, syncing with the movements of the king, letting the cock thrust deeper inside of him and reaching spots he never thought even existed. And it was then that pleasure shook his entire body; Yuu cried out in bliss as Takashima managed to hit his insides in all the right places, making his mind go black with lust. He didn’t miss how the king’s hands gripped tighter at the sides of his waist, how his growls became intrusive and his thrusting picked up in pace. It was unbelievable how the pain mixed with the pleasure a second later, and Yuu’s mind grew clouded by all of the desire and arousal wrecking his  body.

Takashima’s grip soon tightened more on him, and Yuu felt himself be pushed against the armrest of the couch, his chest meeting the soft material as the king gripped him by the neck from behind. It was amazing how much better it felt to be penetrated from this angle; Yuu cried out from the newfound pleasure, his eyes turning watery, filling with tears he tried not to spill.

Yuu felt loved and cherished with every squeeze of Takashima’s hands on him, every sound which escaped the man’s lips, every burning sensation of the thrusts inflicted on him. And Yuu felt content and proud of the way his body moved and responded to everything that was done to it, the king’s voice rising in volume as he delivered even sweeter pleasure to his  young wife.

Yuu was whimpering, incoherent noises escaping his parted lips as he felt Takashima’s hands returning to his waist, gripping it roughly by the sides. The thrusts which followed were harsh, needy and full of lust, the king’s dirty voice cursing under his breath as he finally spilled his seed inside of Yuu’s heated body.

Takashima’s growls slowly died down, his hands digging into Yuu’s waist painfully, almost bruising his silky flesh; the raven felt an odd sensation of the hot liquid melting his insides with the satisfaction of what was done.

The young wife was still high on the bliss of arousal, his neglected cock spilling precum all over the soft couch underneath him. It made Takashima smirk under his breath as he pulled away, releasing the raven’s hole from his thickness. He pulled Yuu up on all fours once again, tugging at the ruffled shirt still covering the raven’s back and clashed his chest upon the wife’s beautifully arched back. Takashima tried to reach the softness of the prince’s neck next and as he buried his face into Yuu’s soft locks of hair, the king growling yet again with  satisfaction. His hand reached down and his fingers wrapped around the shaft of the raven’s cock, thrusting up and down with expertise that turned his raven wife into a whimpering mess.

Takanori, who had been watching the scene the entire time, was gently stroking himself back to full bliss and orgasm, panting and positioning himself to face the beauty still trapped under the king’s possessive form. He slowly reached a hand to caress Yuu’s face and the blissful raven leaned into the touch, making the blond smile gently, his post-orgasmic feelings spiraling inside of him. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned further, kissing the panting raven with passion that quickly took his breath away. Yuu allowed the wife to explore every inch of the warmth in his mouth, feeling the blond’s tongue caress his own with care. And the raven almost lost his mind when he felt Takashima’s teeth digging into the skin of his neck, the king’s hand milking him for all his worth as he came. He was writhing from all the pleasure, his heart rocking his ribcage in a rhythm which forced small cries to escape him as he exchanged a few mouthfuls of breath with the gentle wife holding his face.

And as he spilled his own seed onto the soft couch under him, Yuu felt so tired and sore, the last remnants of his strength left him in a heartbeat and his body felt numb. Takanori pulled away a moment after and the king’s hands took Yuu with care, lifting him into a gentle embrace.

The tired prince didn’t open his eyes; Takashima slowly made his way to the bedchambers, which the raven had been so excited about and envious over. Takanori followed them, trailing behind the king and, as soon as Yuu was placed down on the soft mattress, he smirked and left a peck on Takshima’s lips.

“He is ours now,” he breathed before pulling away, settling into the empty space next to the relaxed and already-sleeping raven, embracing him while leaving a soft kiss on his temple. The king couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of him, his beautiful wifes looking so soft, so gentle, so loving.

The king realised that this was his treasure, and he didn’t need anything else in the world as long as he had this love to cherish in his life.

  
  



End file.
